


Yume ga genjitsu ni naru

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [3]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, POV, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой переспать оказывается намного легче, чем поговорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yume ga genjitsu ni naru

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн истории: лето и начало осени 2003 года.

~~~  
— Тоошия, ну ты собираешься к нам приехать или нет? У тебя же сейчас отпуск, нам твоя мама сказала. А то мы решим, что ты совсем зазнался, забываешь старых друзей.  
— Приеду, приеду. Как только высплюсь.  
— Это что, новая токийская мода — спать круглыми сутками? Или ты от Кё заразился?  
— Мммм...  
— Ладно, ладно, извини. Отдыхай и приезжай скорее.  
— Обязательно, пока.  
Я нажал отбой и засунул телефон под подушку. С самого утра сегодня названивают: активистка из домового комитета, родители, менеджер, теперь вот друзья. Самое обидное, что в другое время я был бы очень рад узнать, что мои любимые очки нашлись в гримерке Акасака Блиц за диваном, что меня давно ждут и безумно скучают, даже о новых правилах вывоза мусора послушал бы с интересом. Но именно сегодня я надеялся, наконец, выспаться, потому что всю неделю...  
Сон как рукой сняло, я резко сел в кровати. Всю неделю мы...

Плюхнулся обратно и замотался с головой в простыню. Даже подушкой сверху накрылся, да что толку. Мы с Каору, каждую ночь, почти до самого утра...  
Ну вот, теперь о сне можно забыть. Я встал, натянул шорты и пошел на кухню. В холодильнике нашлись два засохших огурца и позеленевший тофу. Еще бы, после недельного-то отсутствия. Тогда в пятницу Каору, не спрашивая, увез меня к себе домой, а я и не возражал. В Акасака мы тоже вместе поехали... О, хлебцы нашлись, сейчас сварю кофе и с джемом их съем. Наглость — второе счастье, никто ни о чем не догадался. А если и догадались, мне все равно было. После концерта Каору сказал, что слишком устал, чтобы тащиться домой, а с утра возвращаться обратно, поэтому он снял номер в ближайшем скромном и тихом отеле. Тогда я заявил, что мне ехать еще дальше... Короче, вместе с нами в этот отель отправилась вся группа, кроме Шиньи, и даже несколько человек из обслуживающего персонала.  
Только вряд ли они, оказавшись за дверями номера, начинали безудержно целоваться, а потом стаскивали на пол одеяла с подушками и, проклиная скрипучие европейские кровати и жуткую акустику, не давали друг другу спать всю ночь. Хотя кто там разберет. Это еще совсем недавно я считал, что хорошо знаю окружающих меня людей, а как оказалось, самого себя толком не знал. И про Каору не знал, что он может быть таким... Черт! Кофе убежал.  
Перекипевший кофе — такая гадость на вкус, а джем слишком приторный. Хуже были только завтраки в том отеле. Все-таки правильно я гостиницы ненавижу. А тогда было абсолютно все равно. Все как-то само собой текло. Легко очень.  
Естественно и нормально было брать Каору, как будто я всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Естественно оказалось отдаваться. Даже не естественно... отлично. Просто нереально хорошо. И это было естественно. А сейчас… Да черт возьми! Мыльная чашка выскользнула из рук и разбилась о край мойки. Так всю посуду перебить недолго. Я осторожно собрал и выбросил осколки. Надо в душ сходить, может, приду в себя.  
Вымыв голову и чуть-чуть обсохнув, я побродил по квартире, потом включил телевизор, пощелкал пультом, прыгая с канала на канал. Мелкие бумажки на полу щекотали пятки. За прошлый месяц их накопилось столько, что и ковра не надо. Убраться бы, да самому лень. А после того, как обнаружилось, что последняя домработница воровала мои вещи, чтобы продавать фанатам, я никого не хотел нанимать. Такая ведь была с виду приличная женщина.  
По телевизору не показывали ничего стоящего, я выключил его и снова принялся слоняться по квартире, загребая ногами ворохи бумаги. Черно-белая сакура… Очень быстро, не давая себе времени на раздумья, я переоделся в джинсы, надел футболку и, захватив пачку сигарет и телефон, выскочил из квартиры.

Я напрасно так торопился, можно было не только спокойно убраться дома, но и сделать в квартире ремонт, причем собственными руками. Каору подошел к домофону, открыл мне дверь и даже дождался, пока я поднимусь, но это ровным счетом ничего не значило – он спал. Сидел, завернувшись в простыню, на порожке, отделяющем прихожую от квартиры, и спал. Когда я вошел, он приоткрыл один глаз, узнал меня и попытался открыть второй.  
— Каору, прости. Я не подумал, что разбужу. Я попозже зайду.  
Но он схватил меня за брючину и отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Да я вернусь потом, не волнуйся.  
Он только сильнее вцепился в мои джинсы и забормотал:  
— Нет, не уходи, я сейчас. Проснусь сейчас. Кофе надо выпить. Да. Кофе.  
— Ладно, иди, полежи еще, а я тебе кофе сделаю.  
Каору поднялся и, подцепив сползавшую простыню, пошел в спальню. По пути впечатался плечом в дверной косяк, похоже, глаза он так и не открыл.  
Я разулся и прошел в квартиру. Разумеется, никакой кофе я варить не собирался. Когда человек так хочет спать, будить его — просто зверство. Зато радостно уполовинил содержимое холодильника. Каору предусмотрительный — не то, что я — догадался накануне в магазин заехать. Потом помыл посуду и отправился в гостиную. А она вся была выстелена листами бумаги, ну прям как у меня дома, только размер отличается. Тексты песен, наши партии, какие-то документы – приткнуться негде. Наверно всю ночь еще работал и заснул только пару часов назад, с него станется, трудоголика такого. Я не стал ничего перекладывать, у Каору пунктик на этой почве. Сам никогда чужие бумаги не тронет: Кё рассказывал, как они его однажды три часа в баре ждали только потому, что Дай сдуру записку пополам сложил, а Каору даже не подумал развернуть и прочитать. Но не дай бог, кто-то к его записулькам прикоснется — скандал будет на несколько дней.  
Тогда я пошел в спальню и присел на край кровати. Каору лежал в своей любимой позе: на спине, закинув руки за голову. Ресницы заметно подрагивали, наверное, ему что-то снилось. Под правым соском темнел слабый след — это я его укусил, увлекшись. С ума сойти, я с ним сплю. Даже не верится. Как не верилось всю последнюю неделю во время репетиций и концертов. Я смотрел на него и видел перед собой того Каору, которого знал всегда: сдержанного, собранного, чуть замкнутого даже в веселье. Невозможно было представить, что через несколько часов он окажется совершенно другим: бешеным, горячим, таким близким... Как можно осторожнее я опустил его руки вниз, затекут ведь, болеть потом будут. Но он, пробормотав что-то беспокойное, снова закинул их за голову. Тогда я разделся и нырнул рядом с ним под простыню, прижался к горячему боку. В ту же минуту Каору повернулся, обнимая меня, утыкаясь носом мне в плечо. Я еще только подумал: я с ним сплю, с ума сойти — и заснул сам.

Первое что я почувствовал проснувшись, — осторожные прикосновения пальцев к моей руке, как будто иероглиф вычерчивали. Попытался разобрать, что это за кандзи, но угадать не смог. Тогда я открыл глаза, и Каору сразу же убрал руку. У него такое странное выражение лица было – ласково-озадаченное.  
— Привет, уже утро? — я потянулся.  
— Привет, вроде бы утро. Ты как здесь оказался?  
Я ухмыльнулся, ну надо же, он вообще не помнит, как меня впустил.  
— Что, не рад совсем?  
Каору слегка нахмурился.  
— Не глупи, ты же знаешь ответ. Но я не помню. Мы ведь не пили вчера?  
Мне стало совсем смешно:  
— Неа, мы не пили. Мы спали!  
Он слегка оторопел:  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом. Ну, знаешь, как люди спят: забрались вот так в кроватку, головами на подушки, простыночкой укрылись. И спали.  
Каору двумя пальцами взял меня за шею и слегка потряс. Я преувеличенно сильно замотал головой из стороны в сторону:  
— О-тор-вешь-же!  
— Хватит ржать, я серьезно.  
Угу, он всегда нервничает, если чего-то не может понять. Я повернулся на бок, протянул руку и повторил его недавний жест, вычерчивая закорючку на плече:  
— Да все нормально, ты сам мне дверь открыл, но не проснулся до конца, вот и забыл.  
Каору ничего не ответил, только обнял меня, пощекотал губами шею. От его дыхания по коже пробежала горячая волна – и почему я считал, что не люблю, когда к моей шее прикасаются?  
Он спросил:  
— У тебя какие планы на отпуск? Хочешь поехать со мной?  
И увез меня в какое-то захолустье на западном побережье.

~~~  
Не знаю почему, но окружающим до сих пор не дает покоя моя нелюбовь к плаванью. Стоит только об этом зайти разговору, как Дай и Шинья начинают надо мной подшучивать, а Кё, вообще, смотрит так, будто я сирота от рождения, отпущенный из тюрьмы на поруки, да еще болен сразу тремя неизлечимыми болезнями.  
Вот и Тошия никак не мог успокоиться — решил во что бы то ни стало научить меня плавать. Поэтому я старался утаскивать его в горы с утра пораньше, чтобы вечером у него оставались силы только искупаться самому и не дергать меня. В одну из таких прогулок мы наткнулись на природный, но облагороженный и, видимо, регулярно посещаемый онсен. Вероятно, местные так не хотели появления туристов в их краях, что не проговорились даже мне за все то время, что я сюда приезжал. По нашим временам — чудеса. Ну, и мы тоже не стали никому ничего говорить, а отправились на следующий день "выгонять яды из организма". А чтобы совсем уж без яда не остаться, захватили с собой бутылку саке.  
На свежем воздухе, да еще в горячей воде саке подействовало довольно быстро, и вскоре Тошию, как всегда под градусом, потянуло на откровенные разговоры. Сколько мы секретов друг о друге узнали во время таких попоек. А сколько забыли!  
Тошия уже некоторое время молча гонял по молочной воде круглый поднос с высоким бортиком, на котором стояли две чашки и кувшин для саке. Потом, зацепив мизинцем, толкнул его ко мне.  
— Слушай… — он снова замолчал, наблюдая, как деревянная посудина медленно дрейфует в мою сторону и стукается о плечо.  
— Слушаю, — я налил саке, выпил и отправил поднос обратно.  
Теперь он принялся мусолить свою челку. Дождался, пока выпивка вернулась к нему, и отхлебнул прямо из кувшина. Для храбрости что ли?  
— Слушай… а когда ты в первый раз... когда ты… то есть наоборот… ну, то есть…  
— Я понял.  
— Тебе больно было?  
Мне бы самому сейчас не помешал глоток для храбрости, но Тошия не торопился присылать вожделенный напиток.  
— Не помню… мне тогда важнее было, что ты со мной.  
— Да нет, — перебил он, — я про самый первый раз спрашиваю.  
Я вздохнул.  
— А я тебе про самый первый раз и говорю. Когда, как ты выражаешься, меня…  
Тошия смутился, одновременно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, а мне захотелось провалиться куда-нибудь или нырнуть и долго-долго не выныривать. Он же прямо-таки светился от восторга. Ну, еще бы, заполучил «девственницу», счастье-то какое. Кошмар. Осталось только закрыть глаза, откинуть голову назад и притвориться, что я решил позагорать. Долго притворяться не получилось, Тошия зашевелился и потянулся ко мне под водой. Пальцы его ног погладили мои ступни, медленно поднялись к коленям, снова опустились к ступням. В этих движениях было столько возбуждающего изящества, что глаза поневоле открылись. Тошия пристально смотрел на меня. Словно изучая мою реакцию, он медленно ласкал мои ноги и, как только услышал вырвавшийся у меня вздох, осмелев, двинулся дальше, нахально проскользнув между колен.  
— Ооо, я кое-что нашел, — он заулыбался, глядя бесовски-довольным взглядом.  
Я попытался отпихнуть его:  
— Если ты еще посильнее надавишь, то я это кое-что потеряю. Отрастил ножищи, понимаешь…  
Когда-нибудь мне аукнется, что я как ребенок ведусь на его ухмылки, а особенно когда он губы трубочкой вытягивает. Тошия ослабил нажим, но ноги не убрал.  
— А если не остановишься, то получишь еще один первый раз – я в онсене раньше не…  
Тогда он одним движением поджал ноги, переместился на мою сторону и вытащил меня на покатый плоский камень за моей спиной. Начал дурашливо покусывать нос, подбородок, губы... но сам уворачивался и не давал поцеловать себя. А потом вдруг навис сверху, продолжая улыбаться, но глаза были серьезные-серьезные:  
— Тогда... я сейчас тоже кое-что в первый раз сделаю... — и осторожно двинулся вниз, чередуя поцелуи с легкими укусами.  
Звезды, ведь точно в первый! Мне не хотелось его заставлять или уговаривать поначалу, а потом как-то перестал об этом задумываться вообще.  
— Только, я не уверен… ты скажи, если что не так… — пробормотал он, но я только осторожно погладил его волосы.  
Не знаю, хорошо или плохо у него получалось, у меня перед глазами все поплыло только от одной мысли, что он сам, сам захотел...  
Очнулся я, когда Тошия поцеловал меня в губы, а потом лег мне на грудь. Сердце у него колотилось как бешеное. Мое, наверное, тоже.  
— Уф, — выдохнул он, — Здорово!  
Я потерся подбородком о его макушку. Хотелось сказать что-то особенное, необыкновенно нежное, но вместо этого само собой вырвалось:  
— Да. Жалко только, что на Токийскую телебашню мы сегодня попасть уже не успеем.  
— Зачем? – он поднял голову.  
— А я там тоже еще ни разу…

На следующий день мы по узкой тропке вдоль моря шли к далекой, но очень удобной и, главное, закрытой от посторонних глаз бухте. Я легко помахивал сумкой с полотенцами, а позади пыхтел Тошия, тащивший арбуз. Это же его идея была — арбуз на пляже разбить, вот пусть и старается. Но оказалось, что в выбранной нами бухте уже веселилась какая-то компания. Мы замешкались, не зная, то ли повернуть назад, то ли расположиться неподалеку от них, а с нами уже здоровались и приглашали присоединиться. Эх, половина "культурной" программы летит к чертям, но бродить по каменистому берегу в попытках где-нибудь устроиться тоже не хотелось. Тем более, что люди оказались очень дружелюбные и открытые. Примерно наши ровесники, но уже семейные, с маленькими детьми. Провожали свою бывшую одноклассницу, она получила работу в солидной компании в Токио.  
Непонятно было, узнали нас или нет, но виновнице проводов Тошия явно понравился. Она кокетничала сначала на расстоянии, а потом под благовидным предлогом пересела к нему поближе. И всячески старалась обратить на себя внимание: то волосы поправит, то прикоснется как бы случайно. Глазки опускала кокетливо и постоянно улыбалась. Потом осмелела, стала уже совсем откровенно заигрывать.  
А Тошия веселился как ребенок, хотя в незнакомом обществе обычно смущается. Но среди этих людей он, кажется, чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Дурачился, играл и плескался на мелководье с малышней, смеялся от души над анекдотами, рассыпался комплиментами дамам. С той девчонкой они, вообще, целое представление устроили, когда арбуз разбивали. Больше половины в песке перепачкали, сами извозились с ног до головы и долго брызгались в море прямо в одежде, отмываясь от сладкого сока.  
Именно тогда я и поймал себя на мысли, что мне дико хочется удушить эту вертлявую красотку. Умом понимал, что для Тошии она значит не больше всех остальных, а веселится он просто потому, что ему хорошо. Но разрастающаяся ярость к доводам разума не хотела прислушиваться. Как будто легкие залепило смолой, а в глаза насыпали пыли. Вот взять и придушить только за то, что она вообще смеет тянуть к Тошии свои ручонки. А что, шейка вон какая тонкая, одной руки хватит, никто и спохватиться не успеет.  
Пока никто не заметил, с какой ненавистью я на нее смотрю, я отвернулся и ввязался в разговор мужчин о катерах и лодках, не имея о них никакого представления.

Ночью я сорвался. Измучил Тошию, взял его слишком грубо, спину искусал до крови. Он никак не показал, что возмущен или напуган, только простонал устало: "Ну, ты и тигр" — и заснул, едва я закончил ему спину жидким бинтом обрабатывать. А я не мог заснуть. Обнимал его, как маленького, чтобы он израненную спину не тревожил, даже дул тихонько на укусы, если казалось, что ему больно.  
Жалкие попытки поправить сделанное. Оправдания я себе не находил. Никакого помутнения рассудка у меня не было, прекрасно понимал что творю, но остановиться не мог. Так и лезло изнутри — еще сильнее, еще больнее ему сделай. Вспомнил, как хотел прибить Кё, когда он к Тошии полез. А дальше что? Сколько еще будет таких восторженных девочек. А сколько таких, к которым Тошия отнесется с большей симпатией. И каждый раз я буду на нем срываться? Мне, наконец-то, досталось то, о чем я пусть мечтал, но не надеялся никогда получить. А я способен сам все уничтожить по идиотским, мне самому непонятным причинам.  
И я до самого утра баюкал Тошию и пытался сообразить, что же мне делать дальше. Так ничего и не решил, кроме того, что надо лучше себя в руках держать.  
Поэтому, когда через несколько дней Тошия вспомнил, что обещал навестить родителей и друзей, я ничего не сказал, хотя отпускать его безумно не хотелось. Я даже отказался от предложения поехать вместе и через два часа после его отъезда собрался и вернулся в Токио. Нашлось, чем занять себя в оставшиеся дни отпуска.

Первая встреча группы была назначена больше для проформы, чем по делу: повидаться после перерыва, узнать как дела и настроение, уточнить планы на будущий месяц. Кё и Шинья появились раньше всех и о чем-то тихо переговаривались все утро. Дай, похоже, успел смотаться на Гавайи, загорелый был как черт. Тошия приехал в студию прямо с вокзала и с порога завалил нас новостями о семье и друзьях. Оказывается, какой-то его старый приятель собрался в Токио переезжать, и Тошия очень радовался.  
Вечером Кё неожиданно для себя заявил, что встречу надо отметить. И, как только мы все согласились, Дай нас "обрадовал": "Вот и отлично, я как раз собирался вас с Томико познакомить". Все затравленно переглянулись, но деваться было некуда, каждый только что признался, что совершенно свободен. И мы, жертвенными овечками на заклание, поплелись смотреть на очередную "невесту" Дая.  
Порой мне кажется, что он над нами так нарочно издевается: до сих пор не могу забыть ту шестидесятикилограммовую лолиту в фиолетовых бантиках. Нет, нормальные среди его подруг тоже попадаются. Редко, правда, но попадаются. И дело даже не в его неразборчивости. Если серьезно, то у Дая есть какая-то уникальная способность видеть красоту в каждой женщине. Про ту фиолетовую лолиту он, например, сказал, что у нее необыкновенная улыбка. Может быть, не спорю, мне не понять просто. И уж совсем не понятно, зачем ему надо смотрины для каждой устраивать. Да еще обязательно всей группой. Наше мнение его не интересует, "благословения" он не спрашивает, и долго все равно ни с кем встречаться не будет. Но каждый раз, встретив новую девушку, он обязательно ведет нас всех с ней знакомить.  
Так что, когда мне приходит в голову поразмышлять на тему: кто же в нашей группе самый странный, Кё далеко не всегда оказывается на первом месте.

Не знаю, как Даю, но нам с этой его "невестой" явно не повезло. Мало того, что дура, так еще болтливая. Поддерживать нормальный разговор было невозможно, она слишком громко говорила, никого не слушая и постоянно перебивая. Поэтому каждый спасал себя как мог. Тошия старательно тыкал соломинкой в дольку лайма из коктейля и улыбался собственным мыслям. Вежливый Шинья делал вид, что внимательно слушает весь бред, что несла эта особа. А Кё даже вид не делал, зевал откровенно. Хорошо ему, выстроил себе образ странной личности и может теперь делать, что захочет, все принимают как должное. А скотина Дай с отеческим видом оглядывал нашу "идиллию" и довольно ухмылялся. Вот точно, он все это нарочно подстраивает, чтобы поиздеваться.  
Когда барышня упорхнула "попудрить носик", Шинья не выдержал, вздохнул печально и пробормотал себе под нос:  
— И зачем надо было с Аи-сан расставаться. Красавица была, умница, да еще готовила прекрасно.  
Дай его услышал:  
— Ничего, Томико другие вещи хорошо умеет делать.  
Я увидел, что девушка возвращается, поспешно встал сам:  
— Пойду тоже носик попудрю, — и вышел, прежде чем Дай догадался пошутить на эту тему.  
Не успел я закрыть за собой дверь, как Тошия влетел следом, буквально вталкивая меня внутрь, и прижал к стене. Не давая опомниться начал целовать, задыхаясь от возбуждения, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть на мне рубашку и прижаться как можно теснее. Я сумел перехватить его руки, только когда он взялся за пряжку на ремне.  
— Перестань.  
— Не волнуйся, я запер дверь.  
— Да остановись же, Тошия.  
— Не могу, я тааак соскучился, — он оттянул ворот рубашки и принялся жадно целовать мою шею, свободной рукой зарывшись в волосы.  
От этого с ума можно было сойти. Громадным усилием я отодвинул его от себя, и удерживая на вытянутых руках, прохрипел:  
— Только не здесь.  
Тошия оглянулся недоумевающе, потом посмотрел на меня даже как-то жалобно:  
— А тут чем плохо? Никто же не помешает, там еще два есть.  
Да, здесь было неплохо, вполне прилично. Почти изысканно. А у меня перед глазами вставали серые обшарпанные стены, ржавые потеки на растрескавшемся кафеле и холодный, мертвенный свет. Торопливый и жалкий минет в задрипанном туалете дешевого клуба. Снисходительная усмешка на прощанье. Хватило одного раза, чтобы пообещать себе никогда больше не опускаться до такого.  
А Тошия... Он тем более не заслуживает, чтобы эти непрошенные воспоминания касались его даже краем. Но я ничего не могу объяснить. Да и не обязан Тошия выслушивать муть о том, каким идиотом я был в 16 лет. Поэтому я только пробормотал, с трудом пытаясь застегнуться:  
— Не могу здесь, извини.  
— Ну... ладно, — он поправил одежду, отошел.  
Постоял немного, опираясь на раковину, сполоснул лицо водой. Потом обернулся ко мне и улыбнулся:  
— Знаешь, я пойду в коридорчике постою, а то рядом с тобой плохо получается успокоиться. И давай уже сматываться отсюда поскорее.  
Проходя мимо, он шутливо толкнул меня плечом и не удержался, чмокнул в нос:  
— Смотри, не перепудрись тут.  
Дверь закрылась, я вытер пот со лба. У меня слишком много загонов и ни к черту выдержка.

~~~  
— Извините за опоздание, ехал из Асакуса, не рассчитал время, — начал я оправдываться прямо с порога, едва войдя в студию.  
— А что ты там делал? — удивился Дай, — Ты же в другой стороне живешь.  
Каору сидел, опустив голову, будто в природе не существовало ничего важнее листка бумаги, лежащего на столе. Я с трудом отвел от него взгляд и поглядел на Дая.  
— Другу помогал на новом месте устроиться. Провозились все выходные допоздна, сил не было домой возвращаться. Ну и не рассчитал время немного, думал быстрее доберусь. А что, какие-то проблемы?  
— Да нет, никаких проблем, просто интересно было, — немного опешил от моей отповеди Дай.  
Я щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника и сел за стол. Какая-то странность засела занозой и не давала покоя. Блин, я же в пятницу не сказал Каору, что умотаю на все выходные. Что-то нас отвлекло тогда, а потом он не переспросил и сейчас тоже не поинтересовался. И не звонил, а мне некогда было.  
Щелкнул закипевший чайник, одновременно с ним как будто что-то щелкнуло в голове — ведь за все время, что мы вернулись из отпуска, он ни разу не звал меня к себе сам, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приехать ко мне. Я просто нахально садился в его машину, как будто так и должно быть. И мне казалось, что Каору тоже считает, что так и должно быть.  
Ноздри защекотал запах кофе. Оказывается, пока я решал глобальные вопросы мироздания, Каору сделал мне кофе, поставил перед носом и прошел опять на свое место.  
Вот и пойми его после этого. Если где-то в городе тусуемся, то нибожемой к нему не подходи и не приставай, он "так не может", видите ли. А что когда я у него ночую и мы сюда вместе приходим, только что за ручки не держимся, то ему пофиг. Вот, кстати, и основной вопрос мироздания: пофиг ему или не пофиг?  
Ладно, разберемся. Я подхватил кофе, перебрался на диван к Шинье, состроил внимательную морду и стал выслушивать, что менеджер рассказывает о планах на день.  
Вечером, напустив на себя загадочный вид, быстренько смотался домой, а на следующее утро снова опоздал. Для этого пришлось полчаса крутиться вокруг студии — когда надо, нарочно ни в одну завалящую пробку не попадешь.  
Меня встретили сердитым взглядом и молчанием.  
Немного позже Каору подошел и пробубнил мне в спину, что он убедительно просит меня больше не опаздывать. Очень по-деловому пробубнил. Типа ничего личного, но опозданий быть не должно. Да нет, все понятно, не устраивать же ему сцены с битьем посуды и вопросами "где ты шлялся, мерзавец?", но все равно как-то странно. Как будто отпуск прошел, и ему стало со мной скучно. Но когда мы вдвоем, мне так не кажется, скорее даже наоборот.  
Не люблю такими вопросами долго мучиться, так что вечером я напросился к нему домой и прямо спросил, что происходит. И тут он меня огорошил своей теорией о "независимом существовании свободных личностей". То есть, мы, конечно, вместе, но каждый волен делать, что захочет, и никаких претензий друг к другу. Так все гладко расписал, не придерешься, у Каору всегда язык был хорошо подвешен. Вроде бы все правильно, не на шею же теперь друг другу вешаться. Но я думал, это и так понятно, не собирался ни следить за ним, ни отчетов требовать.  
По-хорошему, надо было уйти, и пусть он со своей независимостью обнимается. Но я так соскучился по нему за эти три дня. По его непредсказуемости, ведь невозможно угадать, ласковым он будет или жестоким, отдастся или возьмет. По его шепоту. Дико захотелось чтобы выдохнул прямо в ухо: "Тооотчи". Кто бы раньше сказал, что у меня сердце будет заходиться от этого дурацкого прозвища, я бы рассмеялся. И какого черта у парня такая нежная кожа, что и прикоснуться страшно, и хочется оставить на ней синяки и царапины… Так что никуда я не ушел.  
Гад, он все-таки, Каору. Сначала привязал меня к себе, а теперь ему свободу подавай.

Целую неделю потом я выдерживал характер. Повидал почти всех токийских знакомых и устроил генеральную уборку в квартире. Но, когда мне приснилось, что мы занялись сексом в студии на глазах у всех, я проснулся и среди ночи поехал к нему. Хотел показать, что буду приходить, когда мне вздумается. Но он встретил меня и прямо в прихожей затискал, зацеловал до синяков. Мы так и не добрались до спальни, чуть не сломали котацу в гостиной, а утром оба проспали.  
И я махнул рукой. Ну и ладно, пусть. Если Каору так уж необходимо чувствовать свою независимость... Все-таки, он ни разу не отговорился занятостью, если я хотел к нему поехать. Надо просто больше заниматься своими делами и поменьше надоедать ему.  
Лето неторопливо шло к концу. Время текло в повседневных делах: собирались обсудить новые песни, репетировали, чтобы не расслабляться, клип даже сняли. Но по большей части решали всякие вопросы, связанные с релизом диска. В свободное время я развил такую активную светскую жизнь, что вскоре, услышав мой голос в телефонной трубке, все знакомые срочно начинали придумывать себе неотложные дела. И моя гостиная снова медленно наполнялась бумажными лепестками — чтобы не навязываться Каору каждый день, я опять начал рисовать и уже по привычке рвал нарисованное.  
В группе, разумеется, давно уже догадались. Что они там себе думали, я не знаю, но вслух никто ничего не говорил. Просто однажды, не помню уже, куда нас там звали, но Кё спросил меня: «А вы с Каору идете?», будто был уверен, что я могу ответить за нас обоих. Жаль, я такой уверенностью не мог похвастаться.  
И все же, несмотря на то, что с Каору было так трудно, мне с ним было невероятно легко. Когда мы ужинали вечерами у него дома, курили вдвоем на балконе или вместе расслаблялись в ванне. Говорили о чем угодно вечера напролет или молчали. Мне как будто дышалось рядом с ним иначе.  
А после стольких лет гастрольной жизни нам уже не надо было изучать привычки друг друга: пропускать его первым в душ, не трогать мое барахло, где бы я его ни бросил, никогда не покупать креветки, но не забывать о тостах с моим любимым клубничным джемом на завтрак.  
И разумеется, если вдруг я вспоминал, что накануне видел фендеровскую педальку как раз для своей новой бас-гитары, то не встречал в ответ кислую мину или фразу о том, что я чокнулся со своими гитарами. Мы даже могли весь вечер потом проговорить о диджитал дисторшнах и о том, что процессоры когда-нибудь вытеснят педали. Даже с трёхручечными корпусами.

Приближалось время релиза и свободного времени оставалось меньше и меньше. Мы все носились как заводные, а на Каору еще висели всякие организационные дела. Пару раз он засыпал прямо за столом. И я решил, что нечего к нему приставать, пусть хоть высыпается нормально. Так что последнюю неделю перед релизом мы виделись только по делам.  
Не люблю я эту шумиху, связанную с выходом альбомов. Автограф-сессии, толпы журналистов, концерт для "избранных" и тонны ненужных слов. Можно подумать, что нас будут больше слушать от этого. Лучше бы отправить диски в магазины, сделать объявление — и пусть все сами решают, нравится им или нет. Но меня, разумеется, никто не спрашивает. Да я и не жалуюсь, на самом деле. Просто мне всегда тоскливо на таких мероприятиях. Вот и в этот раз я бродил по залу в обнимку с бокалом коктейля и поглядывал краем глаза, как там Каору. Его облепила толпа журналистов, он что-то объяснял им, улыбался. Даже не просто улыбался, сиял. Я поискал взглядом остальных — почти на каждого приходилась своя кучка журналистов, вокруг Шиньи она была даже больше, чем вокруг Каору. Только Кё самозабвенно косплеил мумию, и можно было не сомневаться, что вскоре он тихо и незаметно исчезнет отсюда. Ко мне тоже какие-то личности подкатывали, но я смотрел на них с улыбкой идиота и отвечал невпопад, так что они быстро теряли интерес.  
Но эта холеная американка вцепилась в меня мертвой хваткой и не столько вопросы задавала, сколько в комплиментах рассыпалась: и какая у нас страна интересная, и какие традиции оригинальные... а больше всего ей хочется узнать, правда ли японские мужчины такие темпераментные, как ей рассказывали. Сказала и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Я чуть не подавился от такой прямолинейности. А потом подумал, какого черта, у меня женщины уже месяца три не было и даже больше, если не считать тот последний раз, когда мне Каору привиделся. Я поискал его взглядом, он улыбнулся в ответ и тут же начал с кем-то фотографироваться. Все правильно, каждый делает, что захочет...  
Ближайший love-отель мы нашли через две улицы.

Журналистка оказалась весьма раскованной и умелой. Да и я, похоже, ее не разочаровал. Вот только у меня было ощущение, что сам я нахожусь в другом месте. Как будто настоящий Хара Тошимаса сидел в кресле гостиничного номера и с отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как кто-то, идеально на него похожий, старательно занимается сексом. Наблюдал и ставил оценки: техника — приемлемо, энтузиазм — на троечку, искренность и нежность — по нулям.  
После мы с ней еще немного светски побеседовали, я подождал, когда она заснет, быстро оделся и ушел.  
На улице было прохладно, немного ветрено и темно. Пока я, не торопясь, выкурил сигарету, начало светать. Ну что, я хотел выяснить, могу ли еще с женщинами. Выяснил. Могу. Думаю, дама тоже не в обиде. Ей хотелось экзотики, она ее получила.  
Домой ехать не хотелось, я свернул в ближайший от отеля переулок и почти сразу нашел круглосуточную закусочную с раменом. Сейчас позавтракаю и на работу.

Первое, о чем я подумал, расплатившись с таксистом, — я слишком рано приехал, а ключей у меня нет. Второе — что я клинический идиот. Какая, к черту, студия?! Мы вообще не должны были встречаться до самого концерта в Канагаве, в субботу. Такси уже уехало. Я стоял посреди пустой улицы, глупо оглядываясь по сторонам, и тут заметил, что в окне одной из наших комнат горит свет. Значит, там кто-то есть и можно будет хоть немного поспать на диване. Не гадая о том, кто там может быть в такую рань, я пошел к зданию.

— Что случилось? — Каору даже испугался, увидев меня.  
— Ничего. На репетицию пришел... По привычке, — добавил я, пресекая его объяснения, — А ты-то сам, что здесь делаешь?  
Каору машинально закрыл ноутбук.  
— У организаторов возникла заминка с концертом в Саппоро. Надо кое-что обсудить с Иноуэ-сан. Не хотелось бы отменять. Ты можешь ехать домой.  
— Не доберусь. Я на диване посплю пока, раз ты все равно здесь.  
Каору не возразил, я обогнул его и пошел к дивану. Когда я уже разулся и лег, завернувшись в плед, он с легким интересом спросил:  
— Как погулял?  
— Нормально.  
— А. Хорошо.  
Врет он все, ничего не хорошо. Иноуэ-сан раньше десяти не появится, да и вообще все это без Каору могли бы решить. Так что сейчас ему здесь делать нечего. Так же как и мне.  
Укрывшись с головой и погружаясь в дрему, я смутно подумал, что как-то все похоже повторяется: чужая женщина, студия на двоих, дурацкий плед этот...

Проснулся я оттого, что меня осторожно тронули за плечо. Я стремительно сел. Со сна и от резкого движения закружилась голова. Каору хотел отойти, еще плохо соображая, я схватил его за руку:  
— Что?!  
— Все нормально, — он мягко высвободился, — просто уже вечер, я собираюсь уходить. Если хочешь, спи дальше, я тебе ключи оставлю.  
— Подожди, ты же на машине, да? Подвези меня.  
— Хорошо, — Каору глядел в сторону.  
— К тебе, — уточнил я.  
Вот теперь он посмотрел на меня:  
— Тебе лучше поехать домой, поверь.  
— Нет. К тебе. Не подвезешь, я сам приеду.  
— Как хочешь, — он пошел к дверям, — тогда поторопись.  
Мне показалось, что, выходя, Каору пробормотал: "Не пожалей потом".

Мы ехали в молчании. Я только спросил, что там с Саппоро, а он ответил, что все нормально, проблема разрешилась. Больше мы ни о чем не говорили. Каору притормозил возле маленького магазинчика неподалеку от дома.  
— Купишь что-нибудь на ужин, пока я машину ставлю?  
— Конечно. Ты чего хочешь?  
— Без разницы.  
— Даже креветок?  
— Мне все равно.  
Да, шутка не удалась. Готов поспорить, что если я куплю эту гадость, то он слопает ее, даже не заметив.  
Я выбрал то, что не надо готовить и то, что Каору больше всего нравилось. У прилавка молодой парень-кассир ссорился с девушкой. Я так понял, что это была его подруга.  
— Хватит меня ревновать, — возмущался он, — я же не ревновал тебя, когда ты со своими однокурсниками на Окинаву летала, а ведь там и парни с вами были. Почему же ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы тоже ревновал, — закричала девушка и выбежала из магазина.  
Парень, увидев, что я стал свидетелем их ссоры, принялся кланяться и извиняться за недостойное поведение.

Я шел к дому Каору, а в голове все крутились обрывки подслушанного разговора. "Будь ты на моем месте". Если бы я был на месте Каору, а он на моем... Мне пришлось прислониться к стене, пока я выровнял дыхание и смог закурить. Черт возьми! Если бы я был на месте Каору, я бы меня убил за то, что я этой ночью сделал. Да я бы его за шкирку от этой американки оттаскивал, начни она только с ним кокетничать. У сигареты пропал вкус, я выбросил ее, закурил новую, снова выбросил и сполз по стене, усевшись на корточки. Каору ведь собственник еще больший, чем я. "Моя группа, мои бумаги, моя студия". Просто так что ли он до сих пор репетиционную базу сам закрывает, когда давно уже можно было все на ассистентов свалить. А мне он ничего не сказал. И еще эти его заскоки со "свободой личности". Но любопытства ради он бы со мной не связался, для него важнее группы ничего нет, он не стал бы рисковать. О, господи, ничего не понимаю! Но с этим надо что-то делать. А то рехнемся. Оба.

Наверное, я долго просидел там под стенкой, Каору уже успел душ принять и даже пытался что-то приготовить из жалких крох, остававшихся в холодильнике. Но, как обычно, он не спросил меня, почему я задержался.  
Ужинали на кухне, в тишине. Каору пытался делать вид, что ничего такого не случилось, но у него это плохо получалось. У меня тоже. Наконец, я решился. Взял его за руку, провел большим пальцем по запястью, погладил ладонь. Он вздрогнул, но руку не убрал, только губу закусил. И промолчал. Ну-ну, пусть молчит, все равно уже знаю, как на него прикосновения к ладоням действуют. Я потянул его руку на себя, стал целовать подушечки пальцев, и Каору не выдержал:  
— Прекрати. Зачем ты это делаешь?  
— А я люблю тебя.  
В тот же миг голова загудела от тяжелой затрещины, посуда и еда полетели на пол, а Каору вскочил, опрокидывая легкий столик. Он успел еще швырнуть в стену заварочный чайник, когда я добрался до него, хватая в охапку, фиксируя руки. Только бы хватило сил его удержать.

~~~  
Последними остатками здравого смысла я отправил чайник не в окно и не ему в голову, а в стену. Хотел шибануть кулаком о плиту, но не успел. Тошия скрутил меня, прижал к стене и держал так, пока я не выдохся.  
Я с трудом перевел дыхание:  
— Все, можешь отпустить.  
— Уверен?  
— Да.  
Тошия ослабил хватку, но рук не расцепил. Уже не сдерживал, просто держал, обнимая. Я спиной чувствовал, как его грудь ходуном ходит. Потом он вдруг шмыгнул носом. Я обернулся, плачет он, что ли? Но Тошия не плакал, хоть в глазах и стояли слезы. Просто весь подбородок и футболка были измазаны кровью, и она еще продолжала течь из носа. Видимо, я здорово его боднул, когда бушевал. Вот урод-то. Наверное, и губы ему тоже разбил. Я намочил полотенце, слегка приподнял его голову и начал осторожно вытирать. Тошия сначала хотел отстраниться и забрать полотенце из моих рук, но потом оставил попытки и молча терпел, только морщился иногда, если я слишком сильно нажимал. Кровь остановилась, я бросил полотенце в мойку. Мы помолчали.  
— Каору, ты мне ничего сказать не хочешь?  
Его голос был на удивление спокоен. Если бы я мог так же спокойно ответить. Глупая шутка вырвалась сама собой:  
— Не знал, что я тебя так возбуждаю.  
— Не смешно, — он чувствительно приложил меня спиной о стенку. Выходит, его спокойствие напускное.  
Я попытался придать хладнокровия собственному голосу:  
— Извини, я сорвался. Этого больше не повторится.  
Хотел уйти, но Тошия не пустил. Уперся ладонями в стену, по обеим сторонам моей головы, посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Может быть, все-таки поговорим? Только не впаривай мне снова эту декларацию независимости, ты сам в нее не веришь.  
Было очень неуютно под его внимательным взглядом, но стена не позволяла отодвинуться дальше.  
— Хорошо. Но давай в гостиную пройдем, сядем нормально. Я так сосредоточиться не могу.  
— Нет уж, — он даже не пошевелился, — если ты сосредоточишься, то опять мне голову заморочишь своими теориями, а я больше не хочу себя идиотом чувствовать.  
— Я не знаю, как объяснить... не смогу...  
— А ты как есть выкладывай, — "подбодрил" он меня.  
Наверное, так себя чувствуют люди перед прыжком с высоты. У меня не хватило выдержки, чтобы смотреть Тошии в глаза. Тогда я сосредоточил взгляд на рукаве его рубашки, где из шва торчала тонкая нитка, и начал рассказывать. Все сразу, сумбурно и невпопад, путаясь, перескакивая с одного на другое. И про то, что уже шесть лет его люблю, и про то, почему в туалете тогда не смог, и про ревность эту бессмысленную. Дурацкая нитка мозолила глаза, я взялся за кончик и стал дергать, пытаясь оторвать:  
— Но ведь это глупо же, ты сам понимаешь. У тебя столько фанаток, что же из-за каждой сцены устраивать?.. А потом тебе это надоест, и ты уйдешь, а еще группа... Я просто не знаю...  
Нитка, наконец, поддалась, я дернул изо всех сил, но Тошия не дал мне закончить. Снова сгреб меня в охапку и расхохотался.  
Повис на мне и просто стонал от хохота, все не мог остановиться.  
— Каору, ты такой умный! — еле выговорил он, наконец, всхлипывая от смеха, сполз по мне на пол и простонал, — Что же ты такой дурак?  
Так и остался сидеть, обняв меня за ногу и не переставая смеяться.  
Хорошая из нас парочка получилась: истерик и псих.  
Я легонько отпихнул его ногой и опустился рядом на пол. Сел, подтянув колени к груди, и молча ждал, пока он отсмеется.  
Тошия успокоился, положил голову мне на колени, повозился немного, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом вдруг брякнул ни с того ни с сего:  
— Похоже, Кё, и правда, заразный.  
К чему он это сказал, я не понял, но спрашивать не хотелось, и о том, что его так развеселило, тоже. Усталость накатила тягучей волной, лень было не только шевелится, но и разговаривать. Болело все тело, особенно плечи и локти — им больше всего досталось, когда я о стенку бился. Ничего не хотелось. Только сидеть вот так, чувствуя спиной прохладу кафельной стенки и тепло тела Тошии, привалившегося к ногам.  
— Да и я тоже дурак, — Тошия посмотрел на меня снизу вверх, — надо было догадаться, что ты в одиночку мазохизмом заниматься будешь, вместо того, чтобы сказать нормально.  
Теперь хотя бы понятно, при чем тут Кё. Но Тошия не прав, я не мазохист, мне все это совсем не нравилось.  
Его пальцы пробрались под брючину, стали поглаживать щиколотку.  
— Я еще никуда не собираюсь, а ты уже думаешь, что будешь делать, когда я уйду.  
— Но это может произойти.  
— Все, что угодно, может произойти. Любой из нас может сломать руку, Кё может потерять голос, ты можешь меня разлюбить...  
Я дернулся, но Тошия только крепче сжал мою ногу и, улыбнувшись, поцеловал коленку. Зашептал успокаивающе, как маленькому:  
— Зачем вперед забегать, всего не угадаешь все равно. Ну, ревнуешь и ревнуй, подумаешь, какое дело. Я тоже буду тебя ревновать, все по-честному, — он потерся щекой о джинсовую ткань, отвел взгляд, — Я, знаешь, какой ревнивый…  
Мы молчали. Слышно было, как где-то играет радио и под окнами паркуется машина. Тошия продолжал медленно гладить мою ногу, и от его тепла, от неторопливых движений глаза закрывались сами собой.  
— Ты ведь не спал сегодня совсем? — спросил Тошия, поднимая голову.  
Я вздохнул.  
— Не спал, — расшифровал он мое молчание, — Иди, ложись немедленно.  
— А ты? — я бы с удовольствием заснул прямо здесь, так не хотелось двигаться.  
— Уберусь тут и приду. Вставай, вставай, — Тошия легко поднялся, потянул меня за собой, — марш в кровать, и чтобы спал уже к моему приходу. Нам завтра рано вставать.  
— Зачем?  
— Мало дел, что ли. Перевезти к тебе вещи, купить нам новый чайник... и, если успеем, забраться на телебашню.


End file.
